


Are there really any happy endings?

by Lance_is_a_precious_boi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cussing, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gore, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_is_a_precious_boi/pseuds/Lance_is_a_precious_boi
Summary: When Keith refuses to listen to Lances ideas things take a turn for the worst(otherwise known as "oh shit Lance was right")





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in season three and is not cannon compliant, because I originally had the idea in season two for a different ship rip (if you aren't a multi shipper don't look at my profile lmao.

Lance understood that the stakes were high; it was the mission where they would finally attempt to rescue Pidge’s brother Matt, and try to look for Shiro. He didn't want to create any more tension by upsetting one of his fellow paladins so he stayed quiet like usual. That was until he hears Keith’s plan of attack...

"We will blast a hole through the western side of the ship with the yellow lion. That is near where the holding cells are, then we will all split up to search the cells and free as many prisoners as we can as we search for Matt, Shiro and Sam. When you free the prisoners direct them towards our entry point where the castle will be waiting. Allura has a map and will direct you on where to go as you navigate the ship, any objections?"

No one seemed to have anything to say until Lance spoke out. "What if they have alarms, and they stop us before we can search the whole thing? Possibly before we get to Matt and Sam, or before we find Shiro! …I suggest we sneak in instead to avoid drawing attention to ourselves so we don't have to fight more than necessary!"

Lance sounded hesitant, afraid they would call him an idiot and point out all of the holes in his plan. His fears proved to be founded when Keith spoke 

"Lance they won't be expecting us. This is the quickest and best way" The black paladin spoke with a slight edge that showed he didn't like being questioned by Lance. 

"But-" 

"Shut it lance you wouldn't understand" Lance looked down clearly upset by the way Keith talked about him like he was a kid even though Keith was only a year older. Keith noticed this and tried to take it back. 

"I-I didn't mean it like that Lance I-" 

"I understand Keith I wouldn't get it" Lance looked sad, but his boyfriend didn't seem to notice, he seemed to be hyper focused on the mission.

"Thanks for understanding" Keith said. "C'mon guys let's find Shiro." Keith called out to the rest of the paladins seemingly forgetting about Pidge’s family. They got up and started to walk towards their respective hangars.

Lance knew he wasn’t the smartest, or the strongest but he hoped that he finally had the respect of his team mates. After all the battles they fought together and the times they had insisted that they respected his opinion he thought it was reasonable to that he had input in what happens on missions it appears he had thought wrong.

He at least thought if someone were to brush off his ideas it would be Allura. She had done it before and wasn’t very discreet about her doubts of the red paladins ideas. No what really hurt was that the person who rejected his idea was the man he trusted his life with and would follow to the end of the world.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  


Lance knew it was a bad idea to blast their way in.  
There had been a miscalculation and they came through nowhere near the holding cells, alarms were already blaring as Keith frantically began to shout. 

"Split up and look for the holding cells! If you find them call it out and we will come towards your location!" Everyone split up and things somehow got worse… Of course it did.  
\------------------------------------------------------  


Lance had been running around trying to find the cells and dodge bullets at the same time when he saw a druid had grabbed Pidge’s arm as they struggled to get free. Their bayard left on the ground cracked and forgotten as they kicked and screamed. 

"You will do well they won’t be able to form Voltron with a missing paladin." The druid growled as he fought to subdue the shortest paladin. 

"Hey furby!" Lance called out gaining the attention of both the druid and Pidge. "If it’s a paladin you want take me instead!" Lance shouted a mix of fear and anger in his voice at the thought of them taking his sibling figure the druid seemed to think as Pidge protested.

Lance was counting of the fact that the galra were prideful and spewed crap about honor, his bet seemed to pay off. "I guess you will do" the druid motioned with his hands for the soldier that Lance didn't even notice was there to grab Lance as the druid released Pidge. 

The small paladin didn't move not wanting to leave Lance behind. 

"I'll be alright just go!" Lance ordered as tears ran down his bronze skin. Pidge ran, as much as they wanted to stay the young genius knew that one missing paladin was better than two...  
\--------------------------------------------------  


When Pidge finally made it back to the castle she was crying silently. The team gathered around her asking if she was alright, because she had gotten a black eye in the fight. But then they noticed that Lance wasn't there and started to wonder where the blue paladin was. 

"Where is Lance I thought he would be here to gloat about how he was right." Keith said with no real vigor, he didn’t mean it that was just how their relationship worked.

At the mere mention of lances name Pidge flinched and started crying harder, the fat tears running down their face becoming more evident, and her sobs began to shake her body. Breathing became harder as she thought of her friend who risked his life just to save theirs.

"What's wrong what happened to Lance?!" Keith asked with concern and a little bit of annoyance lacing his voice. Pidge's cries quieted down a little bit as she willed herself to speak. She took one look at Keith sadness running through her as they thought of how the next words they said would break him, and how it was all their fault. 

"H-he sacrificed himself to save me after I got caught" Pidge squeaked as they hiccuped and stuttered struggling to get the words out between sobs.

It took Keith a few moments to realize what the green paladin had said "H-he what?" Keith said as a feeling that couldn't be described as simply sadness ran through his veins and gripped his heart. He had already lost his brother and now his boyfriend why did everyone leave him?  
\--------------------------------------------------  


Lance had not been as upset as he thought he would be in this situation. Sure his leg was broken and it hurt like a bitch, but as long as it was him and in this situation and not Pidge, the pain was worth it. But when he looked down and saw that the appendage was hanging limply and bent in ways he was sure it shouldn't be able to bend, it sure seemed like sort of a big deal. 

He had no Idea where he was and he knew that even if he did know, the chances of him being able to escape were slim to none thanks to his leg.

His world began to fade and sleep seemed like a blessing after he had fought away the darkness clouding his vision for so long. Just as he heard a grunt and the sound of a body hitting the floor the darkness consumed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance meets the person in his cell and Langst happens.

Lance woke up to a dimly lit cell and took a minute for him to adjust to it before realizing something was in there with him. "Morning sleeping beauty" came the voice of said thing. When his eyes finally adjusted surprise overtook his voice 

"w-wait are you Matt? Matt holt?" He asked hopeful. The resemblance between him and Pidge was undeniable. 

"Yeah how do you know who I am?" Matt responded a twinge of fear lining his voice 

"oh thank god Pidge will be so happy when they get here"  
"Pidge?" Matt asked fear and hope seeping into his voice. "the only Pidge I know is safe on earth" Matt said refusing to believe it was his sibling. 

"Yeah that’s them... It-it’s a long story" Lance sighed and looked down at his lap, flinching when he saw his leg, damn that looked gross. 

"They’re here I-I have time t-tell me-" 

"Actually no you don't have time not now at least. You can share your pathetic stories later now we must get answers. Bring the blue paladin to my chambers." 

Gards came in to drag Lance away as Matt sat shouting about his sibling "are they okay?!!!!" He cried concern overtaking his body." 

"Yeah yeah they are" Lance said happily not even knowing if Matt heard him. Glad he at least saved Pidge before he was gone and that they would be able to find their brother after all this time.  
\------------------------------------------------------------  


Lance was in a room darker than the cell (which was saying a lot) when suddenly the lights turned on and he saw what awaited him. Just the sight made him want to vomit. A whole lot of what looked like torture equipment was placed near a chair. 

Haggar walked over to him and forced him to sit down in the chair. She strapped him up then grabbed a knife and swiped it shallowly across his cheek. "I know the only thing you are good at is looking pretty, so tell me what I need to know or I'll make sure it scars."  
"I refuse to betray my team I'll die before I tell you anything" he sputtered. 

"how sweet; you think you have a choice." A sick and twisted smile shone on her face and she slashed diagonally down his face. That was going to scar but he just continued to think positive. At least it was him and not someone important. He couldn’t suppress the screech that left his mouth as his whole body shook.  


Haggar smiled the same twisted look showing in her eyes. She then traced the knife scarring spirals deep down his arms, when he still refused to talk she just made deep slashes across his chest and back. 

Lance still refused to budge, "You where stronger than I thought young paladin after how they treated you I thought you were weak… But then again even the strongest can be broken." Just as she said that he felt a sharp prick in his neck and the familiar feeling of darkness overtook him.  
\---------------------------------------------  


When he woke up he saw he was in the middle of the lounge room, and the rest of the team was ignoring him "Guys! Guys!' Lance said so happy he was back home. 

"What do you want now" that was Pidge. 

"yes what do you want it better not be a joke we’ve talked about this!" Allura grunted. 

But he only joked to keep the others minds off of the giant space war. 

"Yeah man this you need to start taking anything seriously" yeah that stung coming from Hunk.  


"I'm surprised that I even liked you" Keith laughed out. 

"After all you’re just a cargo pilot and you’ll never be more than that." That broke him, of course he knew that was true but hearing it from Keith hurt. It was like he knew the punch was coming, but that doesn't take away any of the pain from being hit.  


"O-okay i-it’s okay" he stuttered out tears falling like bullets down his face. "I-I hate me too." Lance Finally choked out 

"I'm glad you understand" Keith said before walking away seemingly way happier without the dead weight on his shoulders. It was the same way as when they left for the mission that got Lance captured.  


"Yes I'm elated, that would have been an awkward conversation when we had to replace you. After all you're just a placeholder till a more talented and less annoying option comes along. You know that right?" 

"Y-yeah of course it makes sense" Lance wasn’t even surprised about this revelation.  


"I'm glad you know that buddy." Hunk said while hugging Pidge."After all I have Pidge now I don't need you anymore" he said a large smile on his face." 

"Y-yeah I hope you guys love each other as much as I l-loved you" Lance was shaking now. 

"Ew that's pathetic" Pidge sneered. And then Lance fell into nothingness.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  


Lance woke up to Hagar screaming.”What happened in there why didn’t you react?!” Haggar hollered fuming. 

"I’ve been expecting that conversation for a while now. It’s inevitable, one day they will realize I'm not enough, and they will throw me away." 

Haggar chuckled while an idea formed in her head "I see but I wonder how well you will do in the arena, we've been looking for a new champion..." She seemed to ponder her next words. "But first we need to take care of that leg of yours."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it sucks lmao


End file.
